Eye Guy
The Eye Guy is an eye themed monster created by Finster. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "I, Eye Guy". Biography Rita Repulsa had once employed Eye Guy's skills on Redna 2 to capture incredibly bright children to use their intelligence for evil. Eye Guy was one of Rita Repulsa's favorite monsters and Eye Guy seemed to show some attraction and loyalty to her, calling her "lovely" and "a sight for sore eyes". Eye Guy had an array of energy beam attacks he could launch from his various eyes, and could reassemble himself if blown apart as long as his main eye remained undamaged. Eye Guy's mission was to capture a highly-intelligent child so Rita Repulsa could absorb their intelligence. Eye Guy captured Billy's friend Willie and was challenged by the Power Rangers. Eye Guy proved to be invulnerable to their Power Blaster and had them on the ropes until Billy destroyed his main eye. Grown to giant size by Rita, Eye Guy was destroyed by the Megazord, freeing the child before Rita Repulsa could get to him. Some time later when the Rangers were sent to the Island of Illusion, they were assaulted by the illusions of monsters they had already defeated which then vanished when they were very near to the Rangers. One of these illusions was Eye Guy. Eye Guy was later recreated by Finster to attack the Rangers at the Spectre Theater. He later attended Rita and Lord Zedd's wedding, bringing a caged spider for "either a decoration or a light snack." After the reception, he was part of the monster army that fought and was destroyed by the Thunderzords. Eye Guy, serving under King Mondo and the Machine Empire this time, was one of the many monsters that aided the Empire in the raid on Phantom Ranger's home planet in the United Alliance of Evil's invasion of the universe. When Zordon's Energy Wave washed over the planet, Eye Guy, along with the rest of the forces, was destroyed and reduced to dust. Eye Guy was last seen in the finale of Lightspeed Rescue when Queen Bansheera attempted to open a gateway to the Shadow World. He was among the undead monsters seen in the gateway. Personality Eye Guy is evil, cruel, sinister, villainous, devious, cold, psychopathic and a calculating monster. He is very loyal to Rita and is ready to do anything for her. He is also very spiteful, vicious, despotic, unscrupulous, malevolent, and ruthless. He is also very sadistic, because takes pleasure of kidnapping children. Towards the rangers, he is unsympathetic and hateful. Towards his own allies, Eye Guy is charismatic, helpful, and protective. Rita cared about him and he was her favorite monster. Towards her he shows his lovely side. He also is shown to have a comedic side. Powers And Abilities * Eye Energy Beams: '''Eye Guy can fire energy beams from his various Eyes. His most powerful are the ones he fires from his breasts which took down all five Rangers. * '''Eye Energy Blast: '''Eye Guy can shoot Eye Balls with teeth from his two big eyes on his body or smaller eyeballs with razor sharp teeth from his main eye. The teethy eye blast is his strongest attack as, when giant, it took down all five Rangers and shook up the Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord in the second season. * '''Main Eye Lightning: '''Eye Guy can shoot lightning from his Main Eye. * '''Regeneration: Reassembly as long as main red eye is undamaged. * Eye Separation: Eye Guy can separate his Eyes from his body at will including his Main Eye. * Restoring: Eye Guy can restore his body as long as his main eye remains intact. * Human Intellect Absorbing: 'Eye Guy can absorb human intellect which was his main mission. Arsenal *'Claw: '''Aside from his eye blasts, Eye Guy has clawed fingers that he can use in combat. Weakness * '''Main Eye: Although Eye Guy can reform himself basicaly indefinitely, Eye Guy cannot reform himself without his main eye which he has to teleport elsewhere for safety reasons. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Eye Guy was voiced by Richard Cansino who was the voice of King Sphinx. Notes * Eye Guy was also one of the villains (the third boss) in the original Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Super Nintendo Video Game. * The costume for Eye Guy was recycled for Men in White as one of the aliens on Glaxxon's ship. * An alien of the Ben 10 series has the same name as this villain: Eye Guy, he has many eyes. Curiously, the two characters have basis from a character in Greek mythology known as Argus Panoptes who is often described as having hundreds of eyes. Appearances *I, Eye Guy *Island of Illusion-part II *The Wedding *Countdown to Destruction *The Fate Of Lightspeed Pt. 2 Gallery MMPR Eye Guy.jpg| Eye Guy MMPR Eye Guy main eye.jpg| The Main Eye See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:Eye Themed Villain